Snacktime
by TG81
Summary: Outtakes and other pieces relating to It's Just Lunch.
1. Chapter 1

This was the way Chapter 2 and the story itself was supposed to end.

Clearly, I've changed my mind.

* * *

**Edward Masen**

"Okay, I've got to meet some people. You guys sure you're okay?" Jasper glanced between Bella and me.

"I think we'll be okay, Ashley," Bella said not even looking at him.

"Riiiight," was all he could say. He shot me a look that clearly told me to behave. He stood and crossed the short distance to Bella, winking at her as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. The simple gesture of Jasper working his charm on Bella made me insanely jealous, yet I had no idea why. I had just met her.

After Jasper left, we sat in silence, sometimes looking at each other. We each attempted at making small talk, but the tension in the air was palpable to say the least. Bella fidgeted with her Blackberry and I could sense that I was going to lose her. She typed furiously and frowned deeply at something.

I waved the waiter over, glanced quickly at the bill, and then I handed the guy some cash. He leaned down and whispered in my ear that the front entrance was covered by the paparazzi. He informed me that management made sure that the back entrance was clear if we wanted to leave discreetly. I handed him some extra cash in appreciation.

"I think we need to get out of here."

"Excuse me?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"According to that guy," I pointed at our waiter, "we've been spotted and it's not pretty out front. If we want to get away, we need to go now. We can come back later and get your car."

She went through a range of emotions; conflicted to anger to sadness than finally... nothing. She simply agreed and picked up her bag. The manager was waiting for us at the kitchen entrance and discreetly led us to the back. We managed to make it to my car unscathed and unseen. I hoped. I didn't care much for the media, but they had helped build my career into what it was today so it wouldn't be good to show ill-will toward them, but I had to draw the line somewhere. Right now that line was stalking Bella and me in front of a restaurant.

We made our way onto the main road, Bella constantly glancing behind us to see if we were being followed. When she was finally secure in the knowledge that we were alone, she squealed, "You did it! That was awesome!"

I laughed and nodded. "So where are we headed?"

"I have no idea," she sighed. "I mean, I had all these appointments I had to go to and I'm pretty sure my assistant is going to kill me later, but it'll be fine." She waved her hand in the air.

"Well we've done lunch at The Ivy, is there anything more touristy on your list that you'd like to do?" I teased.

"The only more cliché thing I can think of would be a tour of the stars' homes." There was something about the way her voice went from playful to seductive that caught me off-guard. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and she was staring at me with a coy smile. I couldn't help me but smirk at her obviousness and nodded.

I slowly made the way back to my place, taking a prolonged tour and pointing out homes of famous people I knew in the area. Throughout the drive I would notice her shifting in the seat which would cause her dress to ride up, giving me a better look at her legs.

When I would point out someone on my side of the road she would lean across my lap to get a better look out the window, giving me a better show of her cleavage and I would catch a hint of her perfume. Then her hair would fall in my lap, right over my crotch and even though I couldn't feel it through my jeans, I started to imagine what her hair on my naked thighs would feel like while she had her lips wrapped around my-

"Edward, watch where you're going!" she yelled.

"Fuck!" I snapped my attention back to the road and swerved back in my lane before almost hitting someone head on. We were a few blocks away from my place. I focused all my thoughts on California driving laws until we pulled into my driveway.

"Wow," she said, taking in the view from the foyer.

"I know. Want a drink?"

"No, but-" We were cut off by the shrill beeping of her phone. She looked at the screen and frowned. "I need to take this, sorry." She gave me an apologetic smile and moved to the back patio for some privacy.

I tried to give it to her, but by moving to the kitchen I could hear her voice. "Go ahead and tell, you really think I care about that now?" she giggled. "What's the worst that's going to happen?" Suddenly her voice turned cold, "I've put up with his shit for far too long. What's good for the goose, right? I'll call you back later." She threw her phone back in her purse and came back in the house. She spotted me in the kitchen and immediately smiled.

"You okay?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm fine. What would be great would be a tour." She cocked an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Let's go." I grabbed her hand, and tugged her toward the upstairs where all the bedrooms were, including mine. As far as I was concerned, we had all afternoon and I had a lot of bedrooms.

After her poking her head into the rooms and nodding in all the right places, we reached the end of the hall and I opened the door to my room. I was a bit apprehensive to let her in, but was relieved to see the housekeeper had tidied up for me while I was out.

I opened the door for her and followed her in. "So this is..."

"Please don't say 'where the magic happens,'" she laughed. "It's beautiful," she murmured.

I took a deep breath and slowly walked over to where she was standing, looking out the window. Her back was to me, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, "So are you." I silently prayed she wouldn't laugh at my lameness and push me away. I wasn't going to wait for that opportunity, so in hopes of distracting her, I swept her hair off to the side and started to languidly kiss her neck.

She let out a shaky breath and let her head loll back on my shoulder. Feeling more confident, I moved my hands up and down her sides, closer to the underside of her breasts with each movement upward.

I nipped her ear and exhaled slowly against her neck, blowing cool air down her neck, causing her to shiver. She moaned and ground her ass into me as she ran her hands through my hair, her nails scraping my scalp. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I pressed my body closer to hers. If she kept rotating her hips the way she was, the afternoon, and possibly the evening, was going to be ruined quicker than I'd hoped for.

She spun around and wrapped her arms around my neck. We made eye contact and the connection between us intensified to a point I wasn't able to handle. Instead I closed my eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. Her lips were soft and slightly chapped, but they were warm and she tasted exactly as I thought she would. Amazing.

I moved one hand to the back of her head and fisted her hair, exposing her long neck while my other hand reached for her thigh and hoisted it on my hip. I could easily imagine her with both legs around my waist but knew that no matter how light she was, that position would have to wait. I could feel how warm she was through her lace I damn near lost it when she bit my ear, _hard._

"Bella, as much as I would love to fuck you against this wall, the things I want to do to would be much easier if we were on the bed." My voice was lower than I had expected but she shivered and I liked that I did that to her.

We made our way to the bed with both of us collapsing when my knees hit the edge. She moved to the middle, causing me to crawl on top of her. She tugged at the hem of my shirt which disappeared almost as fast as her dress, leaving her semi-naked. With a little fumbling, we removed the rest of our clothing and slid under the covers. The franticness that was in the air earlier had dissipated, and a heavier mood weighed on us.

I took my time exploring her, tasting her and learning how she liked to be touched. Deep down I had the feeling that we might have had all night, but if that was all we were ever going to have, I was damned sure I would make the most of it. We moved at a more languid pace and considering that she was performing the same explorations on me, she felt the same way. When I finally slid into her, I moaned into her shoulder finally feeling the moment that I had been building up, and it had been more than worth the wait.

Rocking my hips against hers we filled the air with muttered "fucks" and "oh God's". I bowed my head and took her nipple in my mouth, lightly grazing it with my tongue. She thrust her hips harder into mine, so I did it again and suddenly her body stiffened and she shuddered beneath me, moaning my name over and over. As she came I continued to move myself in and out, making her ride out her orgasm, the sounds and friction triggering mine.

I exhaled harshly and collapsed on top of her, then quickly rolled off. We both lied on our backs, panting and grinning at each other.

"That was...wow." She grinned and pushed the hair out of my eyes. She stifled a yawn and sheepishly smiled at me.

"You're amazing." I rolled onto my side and faced her. I leaned forward to kiss her but was surprised to see her pull away. She made a move to get out of the bed but I grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Where are you going?"

"Well I was going to get dressed," her she said and avoided looking at me.

"You don't want to stay?" I couldn't keep the hurt out of my voice.

"I'd love to, but I can't," she said softly, still not facing me.

"Why?"

"One time! I know it's been more than that for him. Fuck the deal," she said louder, although I think she was talking more to herself.

"What deal? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember that episode of _Friends_? The one where all the characters made their lists of the top five celebrities they could have sex with, without any consequences?"

Of course I knew what she was talking about. I'd been told plenty of times that I was on the list.

"Yeah, so what's the point? Who said this has to be a one-time thing?" I grinned and tugged on her arm.

"I do. I would love to do this again, I _really_ would, but I can't."

"Cut the cryptic shit. What's going on?"

"You were on my list, but I'm sorry, I'm not that girl, I thought I could be, but I'm not." She yanked her arm out of my grip and rushed into the bathroom. What the fuck had I done? I hadn't said anything and sure as hell didn't think I _did_ anything she didn't want.

I quickly got dressed and sat at the edge of the bed waiting for her to come out. I would apologize for anything I said or did. When she came out, fully dressed and looking, well-she looked freshly fucked, I immediately tried to tell her I was sorry, but she stopped me.

"I'm sorry, I kind of thought you knew, but I guess not." Again with the talking in code. "I have to go." She moved toward the door.

"Could I at least get your number? Maybe we can get together when you're in town?"

"No, don't make this harder than it already is for me!" She stomped her foot, looking more like a petulant teenager than a damned heiress to a mass media fortune.

"Just tell me what is going on and what is making you so fucking upset," I demanded.

"Fine," she snapped. "I'm getting married in a few months. The appointments I blew off were to finalize my wedding dress and details of the ceremony."

I felt as if I had been drop-kicked in the gut.

"You're engaged?"

* * *

So what'd ya think?


	2. Alec Outtake

If you're receiving this, it means you are infinitely awesome for your patience!

Here you go...

Bella and Alec outtake

* * *

**Bella Swan**

We had been in Chicago for a few days and I'd had been purposefully been avoiding Edward until I could talk to Alec. At least with Alec it seemed that the feeling was mutualUnfortunately, Alec had been avoiding me. I had tried to talk to him earlier and left him a few messages, but no word back.

It was on the fourth day that Alec finally called and asked if we could grab dinner so we could catch up and talk. It was the way he said we needed to talk that made me dread our get-together.

"Bella, it's great to see you." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close. Then just as quickly as he pulled me in, he released me and sat down.

"It always is," I commented. "So what's going on?"

"You know, I had this speech planned and everything and now I see you here, looking beautiful and you're wearing a power suit and…fuck, you're not making this easy." He ran his hands over his face and gave me a sad smile.

I let out a sigh of relief, thankful that he wanted to end things too; ending on a mutual agreement would make things so much easier for us to get along on-set and continue our friendship.

"It's okay, I know what this is about." I reached over and squeezed his hand.

"You do?" He looked surprised.

"I do, and I couldn't agree with you more."

"Oh, thank God. I thought you were going to be furious with me." He let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"I can see why you'd think that, but we're adults and we both went into this knowing you were fresh out of a marriage and I had a gut feeling that you might not be ready. It's okay though, I promise I'm not mad. We're just better off as friends." I smiled to let him know that I truly wasn't upset, and I really did mean what I said.

His actions did not mirror my own. He stiffened at my words and leaned forward.

"Bella," he said slowly, "you thought I was going to end things with you?"

"You weren't?"

"No, I was going to tell you that I was going to fire you and have Tyler work with me again so there wouldn't be a conflict of interest and we could be a real couple."

Fuck. Me.

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh,"_ he mocked me.

"Well now everything seems a bit different. You weren't calling me because you wanted to see me, but just so you could end things?" His voice was getting progressively louder.

"I tried to tell you when we were in Cali-"

"So, what, you asked me to come over so you could end it before we were supposed to spend six weeks working together? What was so important that it honestly couldn't wait until after we were done shooting?"

"Are you kidding me?" I hissed. I felt bad for taking him by surprise, but this was completely uncalled-for.

"Did you really want me to come out here with you and portray a relationship that my heart wasn't truly in because it would be easier for you? That's all my relationship was with Emmett. How dare you!" If I'd had a glass of something, I would have thrown it at him by now. Instead I grabbed my purse and stormed out of the restaurant.

"Bella, wait," Alec called for me.

"What?" I snapped spinning on my heel and folding my arms across my chest.

"I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that."

"Damn right I didn't."

"This thing between us meant something to me; clearly more than it meant to you." I ignored the jab as he continued. "I never meant that you should do something you didn't want to. You wouldn't be you if you did, does that make sense?"

I nodded.

"I'm really sorry," I apologized to his feet. "I do care for you, but right now, I don't think you and me together is a good idea. We both have a lot going on and it's not fair to either of us if we can't put each other first, or even second."

"I see." Then he hit me with the question I'd been dreading. "Is that the only reason?"

"No." I looked up to see his eyes were closed and his lips pressed in a thin line.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally said, "Masen's a lucky guy."

"Wait, how did you know?" I could feel the blood drain from my face.

He opened his eyes and had a look that clearly showed he thought I was an idiot. "Him showing up at your doorstep for no reason? That stupid script excuse? I'm not blind, Bella."

"I'm sorry. I would really like-"

"Don't tell me you want to still be friends," he cut me off. "We'll always be friends, but I just need some time, okay? It's a bit of a shock and I just...we shouldn't talk for a while."

"Okay."

"Tyler will be here next week. We should be good until then. You know, this wasn't how I thought my night would end. I really wanted to get laid."

"Seriously, Alec?" I saw a mischievous smile start to form.

"No chance I can guilt you into it?"

"Now you're just disgusting," I laughed, and then punched his shoulder, causing him to chuckle.

'"You couldn't hurt a fly, Bella. You're more likely to break your hand."

"I hurt you," my masochistic self pointed out, killing any lightheartedness that had been created.

"Yeah, but please, just give me some time," he said seriously. "I can't promise it'll be anytime soon, but we'll eventually get back to where we were before."

"I'd like that."

We walked in silence to the parking lot, holding hands.

"Take care of yourself in New York. Give them hell in the boardroom."

I waited for him to add that I should call him if I needed anything, but the offer never came.

We said a quick goodbye and climbed into our respective rentals. I watched him for a moment and let the sadness and guilt wash over me when I saw him wipe away a tear before pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

Okay, so for those of you who requested the outtake, don't feel robbed, here is the teaser I gave those who requested it.

Teaser:

I got down to the car was was met with a smirking Jasper and a very smug Alice. Neither were very good looks on them.

"Edward, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were glowing," Alice said, peering over the tops of her sunglasses.

"Shut up," I grumbled. Then a thought occurred to me. "Why aren't you in New York with Bella? Aren't you her right hand man or something?"

"She didn't tell you?" Her eyes grew wide. "I thought she would have."

"Tell me what?"

"I don't work for her anymore."

"She fired you?"

* * *

See...now everyone gets everything, yay!

I am still on hiatus but I promise I am working on the story as well as renovating the chapters for It Goes Both Ways.

As always, I am eternally grateful to Irritable_Grizzzly for her fantastic beta work.

Have a wonderful weekend,

Anne


	3. Lemon Outtake

Because the review count for the main story, It's Just Lunch has reached 750, as promised, here is the outtake of what happened between Edward and Bella.

**Edward Masen**

"Thank you."

She gave me a small smile in returnI took her upper lip between mine, lightly sucking as I ran my fingers through her hair. I quickly found that not only was her hair incredibly soft, but also very tangled.

Giving up, I slid my hands down over her shoulders and gently used her for leverage as I thrust against her, earning a deep moan. I pulled away, burying my face in her neck, and I was overcome by my intense feelings.

I lightly nipped at her neck, still moving my hands over her breasts, flicking my thumb across her nipples. Feeling them go stiff against my touch, I slipped the thin strap of her tank off her shoulders, exposing half of her chest to the cool air. My mouth descended quickly as I squeezed the rest of her breast gently, taking her nipple between my teeth, gently flicking it with my tongue.

"Harder," she rasped.

"Harder?" I repeated. Before I knew what was happening, she covered my hand with hers and firmly squeezed herself. "Oh god." It was quite possibly the hottest thing I had ever seen. She grinned, then let go of my hand and pulled me up to kiss me; and she did. _Hard. _

She pulled back and whispered, "I'm not breakable. There are times for gentle, and this isn't one of them. I want you to touch me and then I want you to fuck me, just like I'm going to do to you." She took my earlobe between her teeth, , her hot breath rushing down my neck. I instinctively thrust against her again. I could feel her heat through the flimsy shorts and all I could think about from that point on was how quickly I could get our clothes off and be inside her.

She seemed to have the same idea, lightly pushed my shoulders for me to move. Then she sat up and pulled off her cotton shirt, tossing it on the floor. She reached for my shirt and tugged it off, throwing it to the side and kneeled next to me, working my belt as quickly as she could. From our positions, it was difficult to touch her the way I wanted to, and it was the angle we were at, I didn't have easy access to touching her everywhere I wanted.

"Bella." I grabbed her hands to stop her. "There' is plenty of time for that. We have all night." A sudden wave of sadness hit me as I realized I might only have this one night with her. Shoving the thoughts away, I gently nudged her shoulders and she fell onto the pillows. I quickly covered her body and the moment I felt her against me, the way her nipples felt against my bare skin, a new emotion washed over me. I couldn't place it, but I liked it.

"You have no idea what you do to me," I murmured against her lips. Her nails scratching up and down my back stopped and she moved her hands to my abs.

"I think I do." She slid her hand down and dipped it into my pants, then firmly grabbed me and stroked me twice with a solid grip. My eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"Please touch me," she begged. Shifting my weight to one arm, I took my hand and brushed over her crotch, pressing the heel of my palm on her clit. She squirmed under my touch, and then I kissed her hard and deep, pushing her shorts and panties to the side, slowly tracing a finger up and down her slit. She bucked her hips into my hand, causing it to make contact with her clit again.

She lifted her hips and practically tore the rest of her clothes off her body. It was as if God had taken all my adolescent fantasies of the perfect woman and embodied them in the person right in front of me. I'd never realized I had a preference for a woman who was bare, but I knew the instant I saw her, perfect and pink, there was nothing better.

"Are you telling me you don't want foreplay?" I raised an eyebrow, which was incredibly difficult considering her hand was still stroking me and her pace was starting to quicken.

"The past few weeks have been foreplay…" She began to say something else but it turned into a moan when I slipped two fingers inside her. Two quickly became three and soon enough my mouth joined them, alternating and between the sucking and teasing and her grinding herself pussy against my face, she came undone.

Giving her a moment to recover, I took a moment to remove the rest of my clothes and grab the condom from the nightstand.

"Bella?" I asked softly, chuckling at the slow smile spreading across her face.

"Hmm?"

I crawled on top of her, and asked her to look at me. "Tell me you want this; that you want me," I tried to keep the neediness out of my voice, but her eyes flew open at my words.

"I want this," she whispered, taking her nails and tracing down my chest. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close so our bodies were flush. "I want _you. _ I _need_ you. Can't you see that?" She finally met my gaze and the sincerity shining back at me nearly took my breath away.

"God, I need you too," was all I could get out before forcefully pressing my mouth to hers, kissing her frantically, trying to be connected in almost every way. The tip of my cock was so close, and I had to be inside her now.

I felt her arms leave my neck and take the condom from me, and then there was a tearing sound. I quickly pulled back to put it on and came back to her again with the same ferocity. She guided me in, both of us gasping at the sensation of being fully joined. I froze. It had been a while, _too _long for me, and I was afraid that if I moved, it would be over quickly.

"Edward, please move," she begged and then she squeezed her muscles. I slowly began moving inside her, grabbing her leg, and angling myself so that I would go deeper, while also rubbing against her clit.

I slowly quickened my pace, and together we found a rhythm and an angle that allowed us to be touching at all points. We stayed in the same position, foreheads touching, staring into each other's eyes, occasionally closing them in pleasure when we would shift, getting lost in the feeling of just being with one another. Sweat slowly began to form as we kept the constant motion, our bodies sliding against each other, the friction almost becoming too much when mixed with the passion, emotion and the panting of hot air on each other's skin.

I could feel the slow and steady burn starting to gain intensity and I knew I was almost there. "Bella," I choked, "I'm-"

"Me too. So close

I thrust more forcefully.

She tightened her legs around my waist and hooked her arms underneath mine, using the leverage to push herself against me. Her breathing quickened and her hands started shaking. "Fuck!" She screamed over and over again and with one more deep push I was there too, kissing her hard, and making sure I didn't tell her how much I loved her.


	4. Jasper Outtake

This is the outtake of what happened between Jasper and Tanya while Edward was filming and Bella was in New York. This won't make any sense at all if you haven't read chapter 23.

As always, thank you to everyone who has reviewed to reach the 750 count for me to post this. My little heart flutters with each review. Thank you.

* * *

**Jasper Whitlock**

"Alice, _please, _baby, open the door. We can talk about this!" I called. I couldn't hear anything, but was relieved when she finally opened the door, until I saw she had her suitcase packed. She stormed right past me, purposely running the wheels over my foot. It hurt like hell, but it wasn't as if I didn't deserve it.

"Where are you going?" I jogged down the hallway to catch up with her.

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing," she gritted, and whipped out her phone to tell someone that she was almost downstairs.

We got to the elevator and she started pushing the button hard enough that I thought it was going to break. I grabbed her hand to get her to stop, only to have her yank it away. "Don't. Touch. Me. Asshole. I'm sure you haven't even washed your hands after having them on her ass."

I quickly shoved my hands in my pockets and looked at the ground. "Is that it, then? You're leaving without even talking to me? Without letting me explain?"

"What is there to talk about? The only thing talking will do is make me feel worse, if that's possible, you feel better. Right now I hope you rot in hell, so no, I don't want to _talk." _She finally looked me in the face, and I was taken aback by her appearance. Her normally perfectly-done makeup was smeared and her nose was red from crying.

"What happens if Edward needs you? You can't leave him," I said, trying to think of any angle to get her to stay.

"I've already discussed it with Bella, and she'll be back in a few days. You're his friend, and you manage him. You can handle him for a few days; you're a _big boy, _right?" I didn't think I could feel any worse at that point until she used Tanya's words against me. "To think I almost moved in with you. At least I saved myself the extra expense of having to move out later."

Just then the elevator opened and she moved to get in. I moved to follow her, but she held up her hand. "Don't even think about following me in here. If you ever want to fuck Tanya again, you'll stay right where you are."

I tried to protest. "I don't-"

"I'm leaving, and I'm not telling you where I'm going." The doors slid shut and I slumped against the wall, defeated.

_Four hours earlier:_

We had just finished dropping Edward off, and as I pulled away, Alice mentioned wanting to do something nice for Bella, since she was surely having a hard time with her dad's company. That was my girl, always thoughtful, always thinking of others. She had made the right decision to quit being Bella's assistant. The strain it was putting on their friendship was pretty obvious and they were both infinitely happier.

A few minutes after dropping her off at the hotel, my phone rang. It was Tanya.

"Hey T."

"_Jasper, I'm glad you answered. I've been trying to get a hold of Edward. Do you know where he is?"_

"I'm good, thanks for asking, how are you?"

"_I'm sorry. I've been distracted all morning. How are you?"_

We spent a few minutes exchanging more pleasantries and I told her that Edward was alive and _very_ well. She was in Chicago for a last-minute meeting and was hoping to have lunch, but I knew his schedule was packed. She mentioned she was staying at the Ritz-Carlton, and asked if we could meet near her hotel and since it was to me, I agreed. There was something I wanted to ask her about anyway, so it was perfect timing.

When we hung up, I quickly texted Alice saying that I had a work meeting, a small white lie, and would have to cancel lunch. I knew she would understand if I said was work, but if I told her it was to meet Tanya, she would have lost her shit. What I needed to talk to Tanya about was very important, and I trusted her opinion.

Now that we knew the details behind Emmett and Bella's fucked-up arrangement, and that Tanya was one of the women Emmett had slept with, it had caused an awkward shift in the dynamic. Edward and Tanya weren't nearly as close, and Alice could barely stay in the same room as her because of her loyalty to Bella. But that didn't mean I would treat her differently. I'd known Tanya for almost a decade. She was like a sister to me.

I reached Deca before she did. The lighting was a bit lower than most places would have for lunch service, creating a more intimate atmosphere. I looked up just as Tanya walked through the front doors. The suit she was wearing nicely showed off her figure, reminding me how much she'd changed since we were kids. I first noticed her curves when we were in high school. If Edward had ever found out that Tanya and I had a history and had slept together in college, best friend or not, he would have kicked my ass.

Having these flashbacks and now being alone with Tanya, made me start to rethink the appropriateness of us being alone together. There was no doubt that Tanya was a beautiful woman, but there wasn't a doubt in my mind that Alice was just _more. _

"Jasper!" I stood and gave her a brief hug before pulling out her chair.

"I feel like we have so much to catch up on," I commented, trying to start a casual conversation.

"I know! I didn't expect to be in town, and I was hoping to see my brother, but alas, I guess you'll do." She smiled and winked, letting me know that she was only kidding. At least I hoped so. "Oh! I almost forgot, I found these the other day when I was cleaning out a closet." She handed me some pictures from freshman year at UCLA.

"Damn, I can't believe you found these!" I laughed. They were pictures from our first Halloween, with Tanya as a pregnant nun and me as Father Guido Sarducci. Edward had been off to a casting call or something, leaving us to our own devices.

"I never thought doing a keg stand with a fake baby belly would have been so hard," she giggled and took a sip of her wine. We continued to reminisce until our lunch was finished. I'd only had a few drinks, but I was feeling incredibly relaxed and at ease.

"So what's the favor you wanted to ask me?" She took a sip of wine, looking at me expectantly.

"Well, I'm thinking of proposing to Alice," I said slowly.

Her eyes widened and she quickly swallowed her drink. "Jasper, that's wonderful! Congratulations!" She leaned over and gave me a quick hug. "So what do you need? You don't want me to draw a pre-nup do you?" She narrowed her eyes.

"A pre-nup? Hardly. I would normally ask someone close to Alice, but I'm afraid Bella would let it slip." At the mention of Bella's name I saw Tanya stiffen. "I wanted to go looking for a ring and was hoping you could give me tips and help me find something she'd like."

"You want me to go ring shopping with you? I'd be honored! We need to celebrate though." She waved our server over and ordered a bottle of champagne. Once the drinks were poured, we toasted my engagement.

I had forgotten how sweet Dom Perignon was and quickly finished my glass, as did Tanya. After our second glass, Tanya grew quiet, and her brows furrowed.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" I nudged her foot.

"Nothing of importance. So tell me, how are you thinking of asking? You know every girl dreams about this moment. It's has to be perfect."

"Yeah, no pressure. Thanks," I laughed. "What is your ideal proposal?"

"I've never thought about it. I don't think I could ever find someone who wanted to marry me." She gave me a sad smile, but then instantly brightened and ordered another bottle of bubbly. "But this isn't about me, it's is about you! My little Jasper is getting married! I'm truly happy for you." We clinked glasses and continued to talk about our past and the pranks we'd play on Edward and what he'd done in retaliation.

It wasn't until we were halfway through with the third bottle that I realized I needed to call Alice. I quickly sent her a text saying that I was done with my meeting and to see if she wanted to meet me at Deca. She said she was in the area anyway and would be there shortly.

"It looks like I'm meeting Alice. I should grab some coffee to try and kill my buzz." It wasn't until we stood up that the alcohol hit us full-force. We weren't buzzed, we were full-blown drunk.

"I think we should have stopped after the second-okay maybe the first bottle," she giggled.

"I couldn't agree more." We stumbled out the door, Tanya linking her arm around mine to keep her from falling in her heels. They made her legs look so long. I had a brief flashback to what they felt like around my waist, but shook my ahead as if to erase a picture from an Etch-a-Sketch.

"I see you checking out my ass, Whitlock. You're about to be a married man, shame on you!" She nudged me with her shoulder, but the weight of her body was already keeping me off-balance and I quickly found myself against a wall.

"Jasper, you love Alice, but you know we would have been good together, right?" She leaned in, resting her head on my shoulder.

"It would have been too weird. You were always like a sister to me," I replied.

"Funny, isn't it? People always think I'm with Edward, but in reality, the one I want sees me as a sister, and the one everyone wants me with _is_ related to me," she chuckled then leaned forward and ran her nose from my collar to my ear, breathing deeply as she went, and running her nails down the front of my shirt. It felt so damn good, but it was wrong because it wasn't Alice.

"What are you doing?" I placed my hands on her hips to gently push her away. She took it as encouragement, and pushed her mouth to mine. Instead of pushing her away like I should have, my hands were now firmly gripping her ass.

"Hmmm," she pulled back a little, "I wonder if you're still like I remember, or maybe time has altered my memories." She pushed herself against me again, kissing me hard and deep.

I suddenly felt exposed. This had started out with me planning how to ask Alice to marry me, and now we were out in public with me groping my best friend's sister.

"Jasper?" I heard a familiar voice gasp. Alice stood there, her hand covering her mouth and eyes full of unshed tears. "Is this your _work_ meeting?" She glanced down at my crotch. "She certainly did work something, didn't she?" She turned around and knocked some guy who was climbing into a taxi out of the way. The cab sped off before I could even process what happened.

"Jasper, I'm so-" Tanya began.

"Save it!" I snapped. "Do you realize what we've done? What _I've_ done?"

"Do you want me to talk to her?" she offered.

"You've done enough." I ran my fingers through my hair trying to figure out what to do next. I quickly hailed a cab, hoping to catch Alice at the hotel, and left Tanya on the sidewalk, where she belonged.


	5. A Question

**Thank you all so much to have helped along this journey.**

**IG betas as always.**

* * *

**Bella Swan**

"Hey, are you coming to bed soon?" Edward asked, clearing his throat as he leaned against the entrance to the study. Usually he wore a pair of flannel pants to bed, but this time he only had on boxers. The poor lighting of the desk lamp cast shadows across his chest, enhancing the definition of his abs. He was the essence of "sex on legs.'

"What are you still doing up?" I crossed the room and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him lightly.

"It's almost four am, I woke up and you weren't there. You know how I feel about waking up without you." He pressed his body hard against me and walked with me until my back was against the wall. Yes, he _clearly_ missed me.

"I'm sorry, baby." I really was sorry. The investment deal I'd been working on with Carlisle Cullen's agency had been taking up a huge amount of my time and I'd been neglecting Edward.

"I know you are. You need to get some sleep or a break at the very least." He pressed me against the wall and kissed me long, soft, and teasingly. When I started to really get into the kiss, he pulled away and grinned.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me." I raised my eyebrows.

He slipped his hand down the front of my pants and lightly stroked between my legs. "I don't think there's any _trying_ involved," he whispered, taking my earlobe in his teeth. I groaned and was met with an equal response when I took hold of him through his boxers.

"We need to move away from the window or the whole world's going to know what you look like when you're being thoroughly fucked against a wall." He slowly pulled his hand away and licked his fingers. A bit of his tongue slipped between them and I shivered from the knowledge of what it was capable of and what it was about to do. After I got over my insecurities of Edward wanting to perform on me, I quickly learned that this was something he enjoyed doing, and often.

"Fuck me," I murmured.

"Absolutely." He grabbed my ass with both hands and on instinct I wrapped my legs around his waist. While he guided us down the hallway, occasionally pushing me into the wall to reciprocate, I would rub myself against him and whisper what I wanted to do to him and what I wanted him to do to me.

He unceremoniously dumped me onto the bed, pulling off my tank top and crawling between my legs. He playfully growled and nipped at my neck while palming my breast. I reached down and slid his boxers off with one hand, while taking him in my other and he stopped and closed his eyes. Slowly he started moving with the rhythm of my hand and letting out low sighs and hisses when I would run my nail along the underside.

"Stop...too soon." He shook his head and pulled back. I nodded and ran my nails along his spine as he lowered his mouth to kiss me. The tenderness behind the kiss caught me off-guard. The playfulness from seconds before was gone and in its place was an intense passion which made all of his touches more sensitive.

I ran my fingers through his hair, grabbing it tightly as his teeth tugged at my nipple. His mouth didn't linger and he moved lower alternating kisses and light flicks of his tongue down my body. In one swift motion, he'd pulled my bottoms off and spread my legs, exposing all of me.

"This is new," he mused, seeing that I was completely hairless as he ran a finger over the newly-bare skin and licked his lips, looking to my face and back down, then to my face again. At the suggestion of my waxer I decided to go for it. I was glad to see that Edward was pleased.

"You like?"

He answered with a long slow lick that ended with light suction on my clit. The heat from his mouth and the slickness from his tongue made me shiver. On the second pass, he flattened his tongue and the roughness combined with wetness from both of us nearly did me in. I gasped for air and grabbed the back of his head a little too hard, making him pull up and ask if I was okay. All I could manage to say was, "More." He chuckled and returned to what he was doing.

He slipped his tongue inside and exhaled through his nose, the warm air hitting my clit directly. I looked to see him sliding two fingers repeatedly to match his tongue's movements. My hips got into the act and shortly after I felt the pressure building. My body feeling like it had been set alive, my skin breaking out in goosebumps and I squeezed my eyes shut and threw my head back, moaning Edward's name loudly as I came.

He lied on top of me, his tip sliding up and down my opening, teasing me with the promise of more to come. "You're all right?" I nodded and grabbed his ass and pushed him into me. We both sighed. Slowly he started rocking his hips, grinding his pelvis, the lingering feeling of the first orgasm quickly fading as the start of the new one began to build.

He leaned down and kissed me hard, grunting when I purposefully tightened my muscles, milking him as he pulled out and would forcefully thrust back in. "So fucking good," he chanted over and over again.

"Always," I whispered. And it was. It wasn't just always good with him and it wasn't always fucking good with him. Because it was _us_ and how we were together. Everything we did together was _so fucking good._

I dug my fingernails into his shoulders and arched my back, changing the angle. Edward's thrusting became erratic and his panting quickened and I knew he was close. He pumped into me three brisk times and bit my shoulder as he came. The pain from his teeth spurred me on and I was quick to follow

"Feel better?" he asked as he sat against the headboard propped up with pillows.

"Yeah." I turned off the bathroom light and climbed into bed, snuggling next to him. After regaining our ability to walk, we took a long, hot shower using the time to take care of each other and ourselves without sex.

We slid down under the covers, Edward propped up more than I was, one hand holding up his head and his other hand tracing small circles on my stomach.

"Do you think it will always be like this?" he asked, his voice soft and timid.

I looked up at him, our eyes meeting, earning me a small smile. "Like what?"

"Like this. The way things are between us. It doesn't matter what we're doing, I always feel this connection to you. If we're apart for a few weeks or spending every minute of every day together, we hardly ever fight and I feel so lucky to just be _with_ you, it doesn't matter in what capacity." He linked his fingers through mine and kissed the back of my hand.

"I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. You know this." I strained my neck to kiss him and when I pulled back he had a nervous look on his face. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

Chuckling, he said, "I'm not going to be sick," then took a deep breath and exhaled shakily, falling silent as I pressed my head to his chest, hearing his heart beating rapidly. He whispered something to me and I looked up at him.

"Say that again," My body started shaking and my eyes burned hot because of the tears that were forming behind them.

"I love you so much. I want us to be like this forever."

"Please say it again," I pleaded.

"Marry me." He placed a small black box on my chest and then I opened it to the most brilliant diamond ring I'd ever seen. I looked to Edward who had an expression on his face that was a mix of terrified and excited. I pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on, admiring how it sparkled with light from the sun just beginning to come through the window.

"If you don't like the ring I can take it back and we can pick something out together-"

"Of course I love it! Why would you think I didn't?"

"You haven't said yes, which isn't a 'no' but-"

"Yes," I yelled as I straddled his lap and threw my arms around him, kissing him hard and allowing the building tears to finally fall as I continued to kiss him.

"Thank God," he laughed between kisses.

"I love you so much. You make me so happy. I can't believe you had a moment of doubt." I quickly scanned his expression and any trace of nervousness or fear was gone. His eyes were bright and I couldn't think of a time I'd seen him smile that wide. I knew we wore matching expressions.

I slowly slid off his lap and snuggled back into his arms, both of us watching the sun come up.

"Do you know what today is?" He asked.

"April twenty-third?" I offered.

"It is, but it's also the anniversary of the first day we met."


End file.
